


Одержимая

by ADent



Category: Battlefield Earth (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent





	Одержимая

Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: разврат, изврат и ксенофилия.  
Предупр.: гет, упоминается расчлененка и смерть персонажей  
От автора: мне очень не понравилась концовка фильма ))

 

О демонах старшие говорили всегда.  
«На север ходить нельзя, на севере живут демоны»  
«В той стороне – покинутая деревня предков, демоны часто гуляют там»  
«Если встретишь в лесу демона – беги»  
«Если попал в лапы к демону…»  
И так до бесконечности.

Нельзя, нельзя, сплошное нельзя…

Чумазые мальчишки неизменно нарушали запреты; однажды, подслушав оживленное шушуканье у крайней хижины, Кара попросту напросилась идти с ними.

\- Или прямо сейчас побегу и расскажу всем-всем.

Мальчишки покривились и пофыркали на растрепанную нахалку, но проверять, исполнит ли Кара свою угрозу, не стали.

\- Только смотри, - сказал ей рыжий Роб, таинственно раздувая щеки. – Не попадись демону. А то сожрет.

\- Такую малявку? – фыркнул черноволосый Дэнни. – Демону и на один зуб не хватит.

И мальчишки – все пятеро – звонко расхохотались, надеясь, что Кара, как и положено девчонке, расплачется и убежит.

Но Каре интересно было взглянуть на демона, хотя бы одним глазком.  
Поэтому она молча снесла и обидный смех, и недружеские тычки в плечи и спину.

Поэтому и не пикнула, когда уже в лесу неосторожно наступила голой пяткой на острый сучок.

Ей просто хотелось увидеть демона. Ведь о них столько всего говорили.

 

Деревня предков, куда мальчишкам непременно понадобилось заглянуть, не произвела на Кару впечатления.  
Пыль, грязь, запустение – и юркие крысы бегают среди камней.

И никаких демонов – только однажды Роб вскрикнул, глядя расширенными глазами на землю перед собой.

Они сбежались - грязные, возбужденные, чуть испуганные, но все же гордые собой, - сгрудились вокруг Роба, уже раздувшегося от гордости: еще бы, ведь это именно он первым увидел, первым нашел отпечатавшийся в желтой пыли след!  
Огромный, не похожий ни на звериный, ни на человеческий.  
След тяжелой лапы демона – так, оглядываясь и делая страшные глаза, прошептал позеленевший от страха Майки.

\- Значит, они и правда бывают, - благоговейно прошептала Кара; в следующий миг ее будто сорвало с места – раз тут, в деревне предков, нашелся след, значит, на севере действительно поселились громадные желтоглазые демоны, которых она так хотела увидеть.

Мальчишки кричали ей вслед, кто-то даже осмелился свистнуть, но Каре не было до них никакого дела.  
Не теперь, когда она почти что…

Упрямо топча сухую землю босыми пятками, поднимая клубы удушливой пыли, Кара обогнула каменный угол и с разбегу влетела… В кого-то громадного и черного, в кого-то, остро пахнущего хищным зверем и поднявшего ее с земли, как сама она иной раз поднимала котенка или щенка.  
Только в отличие от маленьких зверьков, ее ловко схватили за воротник ветхой рубашонки.

Яркие, как солнце над головой, желтые глаза внимательно разглядывали дергающую ногами глупую девчонку. Лапа демона небрежно вертела ее перед нечеловеческим, как бы разрезанным на три части старыми шрамами лицом. Угольно-черные волосы, доходящие до плеч, были заплетены в толстые и тугие косички. Рот демона скалился и извергал непонятные, напоминающие грозовое рычание слова.

Демон. Самый настоящий желтоглазый демон; и он поймал Кару, и держал ее на весу одной рукой, и морщил плоский нос, украшенный непонятной серебристо-белой штуковиной.

Кара открыла рот – не для того, чтобы закричать, а чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, ведь демон схватил ее так, что ворот впился ей в шею; глаза ее, расширенные от нехватки воздуха, не отрывались от ужасного и такого притягательного лица.  
Кара смотрела в глаза демона, демон смотрел в ее, Кары, глаза; когда воздух в ее груди почти уже кончился, и вместо ярко-желтого она стала видеть черно-красные пятна – демон вдруг отшвырнул ее, как надоевшую зверушку, отшвырнул и прорычал что-то, указывая длинным когтистым пальцем на юг.  
«Убирайся откуда пришла, непослушная девчонка» - вот что это означало; а чтобы до Кары лучше дошло, демон еще и шлепнул ее по мягкому месту – совсем как мать в тех случаях, когда у нее не оставалось сил терпеть странные выходки собственной дочери.

Кара не стала ждать повторения – понеслась обратно, к этим трусливым мальчишкам, сломя голову; но, едва завернув за тот самый угол, остановилась. И выглянула осторожно.

Желтоглазый демон так и стоял в том месте, где поймал зазевавшуюся девчонку. Стоял и скалил белые зубы ей вслед.

И Кара, прежде чем убраться отсюда окончательно, робко улыбнулась ему в ответ.

 

Мальчишки ей, конечно, не поверили; впрочем, Кара не слишком расстроилась.  
И очень скоро смеялась вместе с ними над собственной «удачной выдумкой» - потому что, немного подумал, решила, что так будет лучше для всех.  
Для нее в первую очередь.

Она твердо решила еще раз наведаться в пыльную деревню великих предков. А потом и дальше. К самому обиталищу демонов.  
Кто знает – вдруг желтоглазый с израненным лицом снова поймает ее?  
Теперь она не будет так сильно бояться и рассмотрит демона как следует. А может быть, даже наберется храбрости и коснется его чудн _ы_ х темных волос.

 

Очень скоро Кара знала дорогу к Городу демонов так же хорошо, как едва заметные среди густой травы тропинки в ближайшем лесу.

Она приходила так часто, как только могла, и, затаившись под толстым и древним, как мир, дубом, наблюдала часами за тем, как мерцают таинственно стены Города, как выползают таинственные железные звери из открывающихся в стенах непроглядно-черных отверстий.  
Не только грохочущие железные твари выходили из Города; демоны тоже.  
Все они были огромные, желтоглазые и одеты в черное; все одни говорили гулкими и рычащими голосами и смеялись лишь им понятным шуткам.

Но Кара ждала того, _своего_ демона; и нельзя сказать, что так и не дождалась.

Он выходил, как и прочие, из распускающихся в стенах черных дыр; он держал в руках толстую палку – сказочное оружие демонов – и тяжело впечатывал громадные ноги в мягкую землю.

Кара видела демона; демон видел Кару.  
Не каждый раз, но часто.  
И всегда скалился ей издали, и грозил неизменно длинным когтистым пальцем; а однажды рыкнул в ее сторону что-то настолько гневное, что Кара до самой осени боялась покинуть родную деревню.

Но когда первые окрашенные золотым листья упали на подмерзшую за ночь землю – снова отправилась в путь.

И вновь увидела его – своего желтоглазого демона, и вновь он грозил ей пальцем; а она улыбалась ему, прижавшись щекой к шершавому древесному стволу.

Так проходили месяцы; так пролетели годы.

Кара уже не была той растрепанной и чумазой нахалкой; теперь она стала почти что женщиной, «совсем невестой» - как, вздохнув с непонятной для Кары грустью, заметила мать как-то за ужином.

Невеста или нет, но вчерашние мальчишки стали смотреть на нее совсем по-другому.  
По особенному, как называли это девушки ее возраста.

И все чаще то Роб, то Майки, а то и овдовевший год тому назад Уильям зазывали ее «чуток прогуляться при молодой луне».

Кара рассеянно улыбалась и уходила прочь; ей неинтересны были эти прогулки, во время которых парни обязательно тискали хихикающих девушек, трогали их за все места и лезли потными ручонками под рубахи и юбки.

 

Но все-таки довелось и ей познать простого мужчину, и виною тому были страх и весна, весна и страх, охвативший ее там, на привычном уже месте – под древним раскидистым дубом.

Кара была на месте, ее демон был на месте; в тот день он не скалил зубы и не грозился, а просто сидел на подсохшей кочке и задумчиво щурился на пронзительно-синее небо; а когда, насмотревшись, он все-таки бросил на Кару задумчивый желтый взгляд – она ощутила вдруг, как внутри ее рождается и растет жаркая волна; ей подумалось вдруг: «Как это будет – если руки демона коснутся моей груди, как это будет – если демон прямо сейчас придет и возьмет меня, как мужчине положено брать свою женщину?»

Она вскрикнула, прикрывая ладонью свой рот – рот, приоткрывшийся сам собой словно для поцелуя; свободной рукой она крепко оперлась о дерево – слишком слабыми сделались ноги, слишком громко бухало в груди возжелавшее невозможного сердце.

Каре страшно было, что демон заметит, поймет по ее расширенным от вожделения и страха глазам – и он, будто услышав ее перепутанные мысли, поднялся вдруг и шагнул в ее сторону; и Кара опомнилась лишь у самой опушки, от которой узкие тропы разветвлялись на три стороны: к деревне Кары, к соседней деревне и в чащу, где росли самые крупные и сладкие ягоды.

Рыжий Роб, неловко вихляя всем телом, шел ей навстречу; а сердце Кары все стучало так сильно, будто желало, вырвавшись из ее юной груди, вернуться туда, к старому дубу и радостно упасть к ногам желтоглазого демона.

Роб увидел ее и, улыбаясь, как полный кретин, перегородил дорогу.

\- А может, передумаешь все-таки, Кара? – и подмигнул, как ему казалось, призывно, а на самом деле – смешно и нелепо.

Но Каре плевать было на глупые ужимки рыжего парня; ее тело все еще сводило от сладкого ужаса, а между ног все не унимался зудящий жар.  
И еще она думала, что если отдастся сейчас человеческому мужчине – жуткое ее желание принадлежать желтоглазому демону развеется само собой.

\- Пойдем, Робби, - сказал она, взяв разом растерявшегося парня за руку. – Здесь рядом есть хорошая полянка.

 

Не помогло – ни с рыжим Робом, который прежде чем сделать, что требуется, успел обслюнявить ее от лба до пупка, а потом все никак не мог попасть своим глупым _стручком_ , куда полагается.  
Ни с Майки, ни Дэнни, ни с Тедом, ни с Уильямом, похотливым вдовцом.  
Все они, хоть и отличались по именам и имели разные лица, вели себя с Карой совершенно одинаково: сначала слюнявые пошлости и горделивые намеки на свою мужскую доблесть, а потом – суетливая возня, потные ладони и вязкое и мокрое, остающееся после них между ног.

Она умело лгала каждому – как ей было хорошо, и какой он, как бы ни звали его в этот раз, неутомимый и горячий; а мечты о желтоглазом демоне становились все ярче и мучительней, и посещали Кару все чаще.

 

Другие девушки начинали _коситься_ , и некоторые замужние женщины тоже; мужчины делались с каждым днем невыносимей, и собственная мать уже тянулась за узловатой палкой…

И Кара ушла однажды, просто ушла – тихим летним утром, взяв с собой нехитрую одежду и кое-что из посуды.

Она знала ближайший лес лучше бывалых охотников; ей нужно было остаться одной и хорошенько подумать.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом деревьев и пением птиц, думалось легко, а сны в лесной глуши виделись сплошь сладкие и тревожные.  
И в каждом обязательно был ее желтоглазый демон с изрезанным шрамами грубым лицом.

Однажды он пришел в ее сон обнаженный и жаждущий, и взял ее грубо и без тени смущения; Кара проснулась, еще слыша свой собственный тягучий стон, содрогаясь взмокшим от наслаждения телом – и полная решимости.

Там, в деревне, и здесь, в лесу, Кара носила простую сероватую рубаху и удобные штаны из той же ткани; но в тот день, когда ей исполнилось семнадцать лет, мать показала ей настоящее чудо, надежно спрятанное в деревянном сундуке. Чудо это было легким, белоснежным, мягко облегающим тело одеянием, ниспадающим до самой земли.  
«Это для твоей свадьбы» - сказала тогда мать, и теперь Кара знала, что пришло время достать чудо из ветхой темницы.

Никто не остановил ее, покинувшую свой дом распутницу, когда она, тихо ступая, проскользнула в двери материнской хижины; никто не остановил ее и потом, когда она уходила в свой лес, прижимая к груди завернутое в плотную ткань белоснежное чудо.  
Быть может, мать смогла бы – но, на счастье Кары, в то утро ее не было дома.  
А потом никто не сумел бы найти Кару во влажной лесной глуши.

 

Демон, ее демон, словно бы ждал – во всяком случае, когда Кара, свежая и прекрасная в своем _свадебном_ наряде, появилась на обычном своем месте, он тоже был там, на истоптанном до черноты лугу, на полпути к своему Городу… На полпути к своей Каре.

Он увидел, и он пришел; и желтые глаза горели так же ярко, и острые белые зубы опасно поблескивали из-под приподнявшейся верхней губы, и голос был так же груб, а слова – непонятны; но Кара не боялась теперь – его не боялась.

И, улыбнувшись в ответ на непонятный ей грозные слова – спокойно коснулась пальцами твердого и колючего подбородка.  
Хотя для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки.

 

Все было как в ее снах, и даже лучше; ее демон был в меру груб и восхитительно властен; он взял ее там же, в лесу – только отвел подальше, чтобы его собратья-демоны случайно не увидели.

Он был огромен _там_ , и заполнил собой все, что можно было заполнить; и Кара стонала и билась под ним, и ломала ногти о черную кожу – в тот раз он не стал обнажать для нее свое тело, - а когда наслаждение вперемешку с тянущей болью сделалось совсем нестерпимым, демону пришлось закрыть ее рот громадной ладонью.

Отыскав и надев свое белое платье – впрочем, оно уже не было белым, и даже целым не было, - Кара взяла желтоглазого демона за руку и прижалась губами к той самой ладони.  
Благоговейно, признавая его полную власть над собой.

Демон пророкотал что-то – в этот раз довольное; отпуская Кару, он шлепнул ее пониже спины, как тогда, в день их первой встречи.  
Но теперь ему не пришлось наклоняться так же низко…

 

В первый раз демон не позволил Каре любоваться своим обнаженным телом – но у них был тем летом и второй, и третий, и десятый…

Кара определила вскоре, как часто и в какое время ее демон выходит наружу; всякий раз она терпеливо ждала его – теперь не у раскидистого дуба, но на той самой поляне, где желтоглазый впервые овладел ею.

Она вернулась в родную деревню, в дом своей матери; смиренно стерпела и ругань, и побои, с удвоенным рвением стала помогать ей по хозяйству.  
И сторонилась теперь всех мужчин – и тех, что у нее когда-то были, и таких, кто не прочь был поразвлечься с молчаливой красоткой.

Но Каре не нужны были больше обыкновенные мужчины – ведь у нее был свой собственный демон. Сильный, властный, неутомимый, умеющий сделать ей так хорошо, что иногда казалось, будто грешная ее душа покидает тело, чтобы уйти туда, где демоны держат пойманных ими жертв.

Кара знала, что ее, безоглядно влюбленную в желтоглазого демона, не примут в стране предков, и знание это ничуть не омрачало ее сумасшедшего счастья.

Омрачало другое – сколько бы раз за ночь или за день не изливал бы демон в нее свое семя – зачать у Кары не получалось. А ей так хотелось произвести на свет желтоглазого младенца с густыми волосами цвета спелой пшеницы…

Но Кара не отчаивалась – если такова судьба, то и желанное дитя непременно появится…

А тем временем по деревне ползли странные и страшные слухи: о человеке, мужчине из далекой деревни; о том, как мужчина этот, оказавшись в плену у демонов, сам приручил одного из них, самого злобного; и как обвел того вокруг пальца, и теперь собирает по окрестным деревням мужчин и женщин, готовых сражаться и победить…  
Мужчину звали Джонни, и говорили о нем с ужасом и придыханием; Кара ни разу не видела этого «укротителя демонов», но уже ненавидела его. И боялась – за своего собственного демона, который в последнее время приходил к ней все реже.

Наверное, тот Джонни и правда существовал где-то там, за много миль.  
Но лучше бы ему быть просто сказкой для глупых детей…

 

Желтоглазый, с разрезанным шрамами лицом, пришел в тот раз совсем поздно, глубокой ночью; Кара почти уже собралась уходить, но, слава предкам, не успела.

Он не спешил срывать с нее одежду – просто сжал пальцами подбородок и долго смотрел в глаза; после этого взял ее за руку и повел за собой. Прямо в Город. В то самое, овеянное жуткими легендами логово демонов.

Оказалось, та странная штука у демона на носу нужна была, чтобы он мог дышать тем же воздухом, что и Кара; оказалось, что без такой штуки на своем носу она может задохнуться в стенах Города.

Демон вел ее по узким темным коридорам, вел долго, то и дело настороженно замирая и вслушиваясь в невнятные звуки где-то впереди.

Кара поняла: он намерен сделать нечто, за что его могут наказать свои же.  
И сердце ее преисполнилось немой благодарности.  
Которую она смогла через какое-то время выразить вслух, на рычащем и грохочущем языке всех демонов.

Голова у Кары еще болела после той странной гудящей штуки; демон – ее собственный демон – даже нес ее на руках какое-то время.

А там, на их заветной поляне, прорычал между короткими злыми поцелуями: 

\- Никто… не должен… знать.

И Кара ответила, перекатывая на языке ставшие теперь понятными слова:

\- Никто не узнает. Жизнью клянусь.

И сдержала данную той ночью клятву – никто так и не узнал ни о ее нечестивой любви, ни о той странной штуке, которая заставляет людей понимать язык демонов.

 

Они встретились еще дважды, и во второй раз ее демон принес Каре подарок – узкую серебристую цепь, прохладной змеей обвившую бедра; в тот день он был с нею долго, так долго, как никогда раньше…

А потом случилось то, что другие люди назвали Великим Подвигом и Славной Победой, а Кара именовала безжалостным истреблением – исключительно в собственных мыслях.

Она, как обычно, явилась заранее, чтобы успеть приготовить их скромное ложе; но вместо знакомого звука тяжелых шагов оттуда, из Города, раздался вдруг оглушительный грохот, а сразу после этого – отчаянный вопль множества людских голосов.

\- Ты …здесь? – знакомый рычащий голос – но такой слабый, что сердце Кары едва не остановилось, чувствуя непоправимое.

Ее желтоглазый демон – истерзанный, оглушенный, истекающий кровью…

Он вырвался из гудящего и вопящего ада, он пришел к ней… Пришел, чтобы умереть у нее на руках.

Кара сделала, что могла, но разве под силам обычной женщине исцелить умирающего демона?

И только оставалось ей, что держать на коленях своих его тяжелую голову и глотать не смеющие пролиться слезы.

\- Глупая, настырная девчонка, - прошептал демон, с трудом подняв руку и слабо скользнув по щеке Кары кончиками пальцев; и больше он не говорил и не дышал, и желтые глаза подернулись белесой пеленой разлучившей их смерти.

Кара оплакала его – потом, после того как уволокла холодное тело поглубже в чащу. После того, как руками выкопала длинную и широкую яму в мягкой земле.

 

Ее деревня ликовала – каждый бурно радовался исчезновению желтоглазых демонов, каждый славил неизвестного ей Джонни Тейлора.

Позже стали говорить, что не все демоны тогда погибли, что остался один, что согласился служить Тейлору, а другой – самый злобный и самый жестокий – теперь надежно заперт в железной клетке, и что так ему и надо – ведь он сам когда-то заточил в такую же клетку Великого Джонни.

Они, эти глупые люди, ходили туда, в то самое место, где их обожаемый Тейлор держал своего пленника; он ужасен, рассказывали они, он страшен и грязен, говорили они; Джонни дрался с ним и в схватке отгрыз ему руку, и теперь тот демон только и может, что брести за своим соплеменником, водящим его на цепи, да прятать свое жуткое лицо в копне спадающих вниз грязных волос. Потому что тот демон больше не поднимает головы; зато Джонни Тейлор по праву гордится собой и своим великим деянием.

Кару тошнило от всех этих россказней, и чем дальше, тем больше; и совсем не хотелось ей, по примеру других, тащиться в неведомую даль, чтобы только поизмываться вдоволь над беспомощным демоном. Или посмотреть на того, другого, предавшего своих – не из любви, но из страха за свою жалкую жизнь.

Ей хотелось снова уйти, спрятаться в своем тихом лесу, и она почти уже собралась, когда по деревне прокатилась новая молва.

Однорукий демон сбежал, шептались вокруг. Он нарочно прикидывался жалким и слабым, чтобы все… Чтобы Джонни Великий поверил… А сам выжидал, и таки дождался. Свернул шею своему тюремщику, как…  
Нет, перегрыз ему горло!  
Да нет же, дурень ты эдакий, задушил единственной оставшейся рукой!  
…А теперь он рыщет вокруг, а прячется где-то в горах; он поклялся кровью соплеменников своих отомстить за из бесславную гибель…  
Нет, он жаждет крови Джонни Великого Тейлора; ведь именно Тейлор его…  
Да нет же, дурья твоя башка, он решил извести весь род людской – так же, как люди извели род демонский…  
А слыхали вы, скольких сильных мужчин, скольких славных охотников уже растерзал он своими зубами, просто разорвал на куски?  
А знаете вы, про девицу? Ту, которую он сначала взял силой, а потом задушил; а на теле написал ее же кровью: «Я приду за тобой» и ночью подкинул прямиком к порогу Великого Тейлора?  
А знаете вы, сколько…

Кара внимательно слушала, очень внимательно.  
И, придя на могилу, не плакала больше, но пересказывала все, что только удавалось узнать о неистовом желтоглазом демоне с одной рукой.

\- Может быть, - шептала она, прильнув щекой к рыхлой земле, - может быть однажды я встречу его, и он сделает, убьет меня так, чтобы душа моя оказалось рядом с твоей?  
Ведь только демону ведомо, куда уходят по смерти другие демоны, ведь правда?

 

\- Кто знает, кто знает… - в один из полных безумной надежды дней ответил ей вкрадчивый голос.

Ответил на рокочущем языке демонов.

Кара обернулась – медленно, еще не вполне веря…

Там, опершись плечом о древесный ствол, стоял он – живой, настоящий демон, и желтые глаза его горели огнем священного безумия, а изорванный в клочья рукав свободно болтался там, где полагалось быть сильной руке.

Демон прищурился, встретившись с Карой глазами; демон ухмыльнулся хищно, показав чуть пожелтевшие острые зубы.  
Демон приблизился к ней, ступая неожиданно изящно и тихо.  
Окинул быстрым взглядом Кару, поляну, могильный холм, щедро украшенный уже начавшими увядать цветами…

Хмыкнул себе под нос и осторожно сел прямо на землю, вытянув длинные ноги.

\- Рассказывай, - приказал он отрывисто. И после некоторой паузы добавил: - Женщина.

Кара улыбнулась – светло, безмятежно.

Ее мольбы, пусть и не всегда внятные, все-таки были услышаны.  
И однорукий демон, одержимый жаждой мщения, пришел к ней. За ней.  
И она пойдет с ним, куда он прикажет, и будет служить ему, и кормить его, и делать все, что он только пожелает – а взамен получит наконец долгожданную смерть от демонской руки.

Она сделает все – и первым делом расскажет однорукому о себе и о том, кто лежит в этой неглубокой могиле; но сначала…

Кара вздохнула – почти счастливо – и, подняв на однорукого демона такие же точно, как у него, безумные глаза осторожно коснулась его лежащей на земле руки.


End file.
